Ma
Bio Ma was born in an alternate universe, he is the result of everything in the universe fusing together to defeat The Ultimate Living Being. This was happening over 1 billion years ago. Part 1 When Ma was born, he was born in a very modern time, back when everyone had fun and played games and world peace was actually a thing. And worked out problems easily, but then a terrible fate happened. A very godlike being closed on the universe, and then wanted to destroy every piece of it, he wanted to start with the milky way galaxy because he knew that over there, that was the most populated galaxy, and the strongest beings in the universe. By the time Ma was just 7 years old, but his parents sensed something more in him, they saw in his eyes, his eyes were turquoise, they took him to the Hospital immediately. When they got to the Doctor, the Doctor told the parents that he was gonna die in 2 weeks. When the parents got home, the mom cried and the dad comforted her, Ma didn't know anything of what was going on, but then when things couldn't get any worse, the villain appeared on the face of the earth, and charged up a huge ki blast and fired it at the planet, the trainers, masters, and fighters, and ki users immediately saw and deflected the blast. One ki user charged up a ki blast, and fired it at the villain saying "What are you doing?! Are you insane?" then the unnamed villain deflected it and said "No. But you are insane trying to stop me." He then rushed to the ki user and killed him immediately with 1 punch. The ki user's last words are "gah!" Then the parents of Ma rushed out to see chaos happening. The villain was killing everyone. Then when Ma wanted to go outside, the parents told him to not go outside to see this. This only made Ma more curious. He looked out of the window to see that the villain heading for his best friend, he cried "No! Stop!!" then the villain killed Ma's best friend. This enraged Ma. He pushed his parents aside as he ran outside of the house saying "You will pay!!!" Then he punched the villain back about 140 feet back. The villain was actually hurt, then the villain looked at Ma curiously, thinking "This little boy is different from the others...I see potential in him, that is why he must be killed, immediately." Then Ma ran away in fear, then his parents grabbed him and ran away as far as they could, But then then they thought they could escape the parents were killed by the unnamed villain. Ma was also killed too. Now the people had no hope now that the earth's lost it's only child or person that actually got to harm the villain. Then eventually the villain killed everyone on earth and destroyed the earth. Part 2 When Ma was in Other World, he trained there and got stronger and stronger as time passed on. While the unnamed villain was destroying everything in sight, Ma was about 11 years old. 4 years had passed since the earth's destruction, and many many other planets along with it. Ma had been the youngest strong warrior in all of the Other World's history to die. While he kept training he saw a bright light below the smoke when he was travelling on Snake Way. He wanted to jump back but he didn't want to disobey King Yemma. King Yemma had said "Don't jump down the smoke." But anyways he thought "Why do I have to follow King Yemma's rules? I'm the strongest one here." So then he jumped down and walked toward the bright light. Turns out the bright light was just a light shining from a sword, in which a demon was wielding. The demon saw him jump down and ran after him. Ma saw him go after him, he was very scary looking to ma so he ran away as fast as he could. Then he turned around after he thought "Why am I running? I should be fighting this guy." Then he tried to kick the demon in the face, but the demon dodged and impaled him in the stomach, Ma fell down in extreme pain. Then when ma fell down, the demon walked toward him with his sword to finish him off. Then ma's mom came and kicked the demon back in the head, saying "LEAVE MY MA ALONE!!" then grabbed one of the demon's sharp horns and spinned him around, then threw him into a lava pit. Ma was very happy to see his mom, but wondered where his father was. Ma smiled and closed his eyes. But then opened them back again in curiosity to say "Where's dad?" His mom said "He is somewhere here." Then Ma's mom ran away, very fast. Then Ma walked around, he still didn't know how to fly so he just walked around for a bit. While when the villain was on the loose, he transported to other world. He then walked to King Yemma. And while King Yemma was stamping papers, he killed King Yemma in seconds. As soon as King Yemma died, everything lost balance, all the balls in the underworld automatically just dropped, and everything in the other world, turned to black and white. Ma was surprised and worried when this happened, then he saw the villain slowly coming to ma, he quickly ran away as fast as he could. Then the villain appeared in front of him, and absorbed his energy. He immediately fell asleep. Part 3 TBA Attacks *Kamehameha *Super Kamehameha *Kamehameha x10 *Kamehameha x20 *Kaioken *Kaioken x2 *Kaioken x3 *Kaioken x4-20 *Galick Gun *Instant transmission *Power Ball *Final Kamehameha *Final Super Galick Kamehameha Gun x100 *Final Super Galick Kamehameha Gun *Explosive Wave *Super Explosive Wave *Wild Sense *Spirit Bomb *Super Spirit Bomb *Large Spirit Bomb *Ultra Spirit Bomb *Finger Beam *Death Beam *Rapid Kamehameha *Rapid Kamehameha x10 *Regeneration *Tri-Beam *Neo Tri-Beam *Dodon Ray *Meteor Combination *Instant Transmission Kamehameha *Finish Buster *Electric Kamehameha *Wolf fang fist *Spirit Ball *Super Kick *Super Punch *Body Switch *Dragon Fist (Works During Super Saiyan 3 4 and 5) *True Kamehameha *Angry Kamehameha *Super Dragon Fist *Ultra Dragon Fist *Murder Ball *Blinding Wolf Fang Fist *SS Deadly Bomber *Full Power SS Deadly Bomber *Full Power Energy Wave *Final Flash *True Final Flash *True Galick Gun *Chocolate Beam *Maximum Flasher *Stardust Breaker *Big Bang Kamehameha x200 *Full Spirit Blast *I'll send you to the other world....... (Ultimate Kamehameha) *every other blast and ability possible. Gallery bleh 1.jpg|Ma first arriving earth|link=Ma bleh 2.jpg|Ma being fused with everyone in their universe bleh 3.jpg|Ma before fusing. tumblr_mrztx3NTke1sgqvgmo1_500.png|The Ultimate God, Ma. This is what he looks like now. Category:Pages added by IloveJeice Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II